Together Forever
by BritKaulitz
Summary: A Tokio Hotel fanfiction... to find out what it's about, you should read it ;D


**Together Forever**

"Hurry up! You're so slow," Tom complained to his brother Bill, "in more ways than one I might add."

Although they were twin brothers, they did not look the part at all. Bill sported long, raven black hair, while Tom preferred his light brown dreadlocks and a casual baseball cap.

"I'm surprised that you don't fall over with the weight of that big head of yours," Bill quipped back. The brothers had a plane to catch. They had just finished recording some guitar riffs and vocals for their new album in Los Angeles, and they were leaving to go back to their apartment in Berlin.

"Come on," Tom prodded as they stepped off the escalator in the busy LAX airport.

As they continued through the airport, Bill scanned for their flight number in the midst of the crowd. He nudged Tom. "There it is," Bill exclaimed, and they headed forward. He didn't expect anyone to recognize them as they had worn sweat suits and had their trademark hair tucked up in hats. Still, he looked around nervously, expecting a rabid fan to approach at any minute.

Bill suddenly stopped, falling frar behind the stride of his twin. His heart got twisted up in his throat and he forgot to breathe for a second. Goosebumps prickled up and down his arms when he saw her. She was the most exquisite girl he had ever laid eyes upon. Her chesnut hair flowed over her shoulders like shining silk.

As if feeling his eyes upon her, she looked over in his direction, her eyes two pools of sparkling sapphires. Their gazes met and clicked into place. Bill quickly looked away, feeling his face grow hot.

"Helloooo," Tom exclaimed exasperatedly as he walked back to wait for his sibling. His demeanour changed as soon as he saw the look upon his brothers face.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked in concern, noticing a far off look on Bills face.

"Uh... nothing," Bill said, snapping out of his trance-like state that the mysterious woman had inflicted on him. They rushed forward on a tight deadline. Bill observed the rush of people ahead, but try as he might, Bill could not get another glimpse of the alluring brunette.

* * *

Sara boarded the plane, thinking about the gorgeous guy that had met her gaze earlier. It was as if she was struck by lightning in the moment that she had seen his face. She had felt herself go numb for a brief moment and all she could do was stare into his amazing deep brown eyes.

"Watch where you're going lady," an older man snapped at her as she bumped into him. Sara snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," Sara replied, heading forward to her seat. She put her carry-on bag on her seat and attempted to shove her suitcase in the overhead bin. Sara had always hated travelling because of the strict deadlines, lack of room and the insecurity of being away from home.

"Need help with that?" a voice behind her asked. A voice laced with a thick German accent. She spun around to see those familiar brown eyes.

"Um... sure," Sara responded, as he took her luggage and eased it into the bin overhead. His height definitely gave him an advantage. "Thanks." He smiled at her. An infectious smile. How could anyone be so adorable?

"No problem," he replied, sitting down next to her, "this is seat G-7 right?"

"Yeah, you're in the right seat. I'm Sara by the way," she exclaimed reaching out to shake his hand.

"I'm Bill," he replied, taking her hand. It was soft against Sara's skin and she felt her face blush slightly, "what brings you on this flight to Berlin?"

"Well, I'm in Berlin for a job interview. I'm also looking for an apartment since I'm moving there soon," Sara explained, "how about you?"

"I'm going home," Bill announced, "I have a place in Berlin."

"That explains the accent," she proclaimed, "is that a Blackberry Bold?" Sara saw that the phone Bill had was identical to her own.

"Yeah, I see that you have one as well," Bill exclaimed, "I can already tell we have alot in common."

* * *

"Goodbye plane buddy," Bill called out to her, "good luck at your job interview."

"Thanks. Take care," Sara replied as she got off the plane and into the bustling stream of people in the terminal.

Sara had spent almost the whole plane ride talking to Bill. There was never a lapse in the conversation and they never had run out of anything to talk about. It was as if she was conversing with a best friend.

She could not deny that there was a strange chemistry between them. She remembered when he had taken off his cap, and his raven glossy black hair had streamed down, falling against his porcelain skin. Or the way that he leaned forward in interest when she was talking, the smell of his cologne penetrating her nostrils.

Sara sighed and continued forward. She knew that the chances of seeing him again were very unlikely, but she could not push aside the feeling that somehow they were destined to meet again...

* * *

"How come I got stuck sitting next to an 80 year old lady while you got to sit by a hot chick?" Tom complained loudly to his brother.

"She's not just a 'hot chick'. We actually had an intelligent conversation. Something you've probably never heard of," Bill replied, thinking back to the plane ride. Thinking back to her full, soft pink lips and how he had wanted to kiss them.

"Well, tell me you _at least_ got her number," Tom exclaimed.

"I guess you could say that," Bill stated, feeling the object in his pocket - Sara's phone.

It had been relatively easy to switch the two phones. Bill knew that once she realized he had her phone, she would call or text him.

Then he would get to see her again. Bill grinned, realizing this. The first minute he had seen her, she had been so captivating. He never had dreamt that fate would put them together on the plane.

"All I got on the plane was a conversation about Agnes's grandchildren," Tom sulked.

"Where's Georg and Gustav? They're supposed to pick us up _right after_ the flight," Bill exclaimed.

As if on cue, they appeared up ahead, waving the twins over.

"Hey, did you have fun working in America?" Georg teased them, since he and Gustav had had the time off.

"Yes, we did have fun because we didn't have to smell you!" Tom quipped back. The others laughed. The four boys made their way to Tom's black Cadillac Escalade.

"What do you have in here? 300 hats?" Gustav asked as he struggled to fit the suitcases in the back of the car.

"Something like that," Tom replied, smirking. He had bought 9 new hats in America.

They all got settled in the car and started driving to their apartment. Suddenly, a loud, shrill ringing filled the car. Bill instantly knew it was Sara's phone and answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bill," she replied, "I have your phone. They must've got mixed up on the plane."

"Yeah, I know. When do you want to meet up?" Bill asked, smiling at the success of his plan.

"I-I don't know. Whenever you can. Wherever you can," Sara replied, sounding frazzled, "my phone is my life. I need it."

"How about noon tomorrow at the coffee shop on Strasse 42?"

"Sure, I guess I'll see you there then," she responded, sounding relieved.

"OK, I'll see you later. Bye," Bill grinned as he put the phone back in his pocket. He noticed Tom curiously glancing over at him, wearing a smirk.

"Does my little brother have a girlfriend? It's about time," Tom said with a self satisfied grin.

"I do not," Bill said, playfully punching his brother's arm, "it was just a friend."

"Oh... sure it was," Tom exclaimed, not sounding so convinced, "I saw that gleam in your eyes. You wanted to do alot more than just 'meet up' if you know what I mean."

"Eww Tomi, is that all you ever think about?" Bill laughed.

"For the most part," Tom exclaimed and then turned solemn, "but seriously Bill. There's a spark in you that I haven't seen in a long time."

* * *

Sara glanced up at the clock and drummed her cleanly manicured fingers against the smooth wooden table top. She had taken longer than usual to get ready that morning and she had tried on nearly 8 different outfits before deciding on the perfect one. She was nervous to see him since they had had such an unmistakeable connection.

She was afraid of getting her heart broken. Since she had been burned before, she didn't want to take a risk of it happening again. Somehow though, she knew that she was ready to love again and to open her heart up.

"Hey stranger," that mesmerizing voice declared in front of her. Sara looked up to see Bill standing there in a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans.

"Hi Bill. I like the jacket," Sara announced, giving him a hug, "much different from the sweat suit."

"I know," Bill chuckled, "so I guess you probably want your phone back."

"That would be nice," Sara agreed, "but that's not the only reason I came. I also wanted to see you again."

* * *

In the future...

Placing a black shirt in her suitcase, Sara glanced at the ring on her finger - a reminder of the time she recently spent in Berlin. She never would have thought that while in Berlin she would have fallen for someone, but her feelings for Bill were very real. He had given her the ring before her flight back to Canada.

The ring was etched in handwriting _Together Forever _so that they would be together even though they were on different continents. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

Back in Canada, Sara had time to think about their relationship and she was ready to say those three little words that meant so much. She was going to surprise him by coming to Berlin sooner than expected.

She was a little scared since she never wore her heart on her sleeve, but she had to convey her feelings to the one she loved.

* * *

"We'll see you in a few minutes then," Tom exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bill asked his twin cluelessly.

"We're going out to party, little brother," Tom replied grinning, "Gustav, Georg and Amy are coming and they're bringing a date for me."

"I feel bad for whoever it is," Bill proclaimed. Tom shot him a dirty look back.

"It's Amy's sister, Tasha," Tom explained, "and I hear that she's pretty hot."

"Just don't do anything that you'll regret," Bill sighed, knowing the stupid stunts his brother had pulled in the past.

Amy and Georg had been dating for 6 months. Bill just hoped Tom wouldn't hurt Tasha. Bill grabbed a black and red jacket off the coat hander and put it on. He didn't have his hair spiked up but it looked good falling down around his delicate features.

"Let's go have some fun," Tom declared, pulling a hat on his head and opening the door, "something you don't experience much."

Bill slapped Tom's shoulder and followed him out the door.

"We'll take _my_ car," Bill announced, "yours is too dirty."

"Not as bad as Georg's," Tom said. They both laughed as they climbed into the white car. They made their way to the nightclub and saw their friends waiting for them.

"Look how hot she is," Tom whistled, "blonde with curves. Just the way I like them."

"Do you ever stop to get to know a girl's personality? You're so shallow, Tomi," Bill said scornfully.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're whipped," Tom proclaimed, getting out of the car. He waved at Gustav, Georg and the two girls.

Bill wished that Sara was there by his side. He missed her like crazy. Any time she was away was too long. He had truly realized his feelings for her after she had left. He couldn't wait to tell her those words that he had waited too long to say to anyone...

"Earth to Bill," Tom declared, flanked by his blonde eye candy, "we're going inside now." Bill snapped back to reality and went inside the dimly lit club. The smell of stale smoke and booze greeted him. Bill wasn't going to drink alot, since he was worried for his brother and wanted to look out for him.

Even though he was the younger twin, Bill was by far the most mature of the two. Bill glanced over at Tom.

Tom was already buying Tasha a drink while gulping one down himself. Georg and Amy were dancing together. Gustav was talking to a redhead in the corner.

Bill decided it was time to unwind a little bit. He was going to have some fun, but he was still going to be responsible. Bill ordered himself a drink. Just one drink - enough to loosen up but not so much that it would impair his judgement.

He sat and sipped on his drink for a while, watching the crowd of people.

"Hey, Bill," Tasha sat down beside him and draped her arm around his shoulder, "h-howzz it going?" Bill could tell that she was drunk and he pulled her arm off his shoulder.

"You're reeally attractivee," Tasha slurred, "Y-You're perfectt."

"Uh... not to be rude, but I'm taken," Bill replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm su-sure she won'tt mind," Tasha declared and pressed her lips against Bill's.

Bill pushed her off of him. "I told you I have a girlfriend," he scowled and moved away from her, wiping the lipstick off of him.

Tasha took a long swig of vodka. "You know you wantt meee," she slurred, throwing herself at him.

He gently pushed her away.

"B-BILL!! I want --," Tasha started. She suddenly puked.

"I think you need to go home," Bill exclaimed, looking at her vomit drenched shirt. Bill scanned the club for any sign of Tom. How could he just leave his date intoxicated by herself? Bill frowned when he noticed Tom grinding with another blonde on the dance floor.

"Come on," Bill said to Tasha, "you need to get some rest." Bill helped Tasha get into his har, hoping she wouldn't puke all over the interior. He couldn't believe that his brother would leave his drunk date all by herself.

Once he pulled up to the apartment, Bill led her inside.

"Lay down," Bill exclaimed, leading her to his bed. She flopped down and almost instantaneously started to snore.

Bill quietly exited the room and quietly shut the door. He got some spare blankets from the linen closet, made himself a bed on the couch and let the darkness wash over him.

* * *

Sara walked down the familiar terminal in the Berlin airport where her and Bill had said goodbye not so long ago. She hoped she wasn't going to disturb his sleep since it was fairly early, but she knew that once he saw her all would be forgiven.

She was glad that she had been offered a position at the company she had applied to work at. Long distance relationships never seemed to work out, so it was good that she would be living near Bill.

Driving the rental car, Sara thought back to all the times she had spent with Bill. How he had kissed her in the car under the moonlight and how he had planned a surprise picnic in the park.

She parked in front of his apartment with a permanent grin on her face. She approached his door and knocked.

The door creaked open and Bill answered, looking dishevelled. He beamed when he saw her and immediately hugged her. "You're back," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes I am. You're stuck with me now," Sara replied, taking in the smell of his cologne that she had missed os much.

"Come in. You're just in time for breakfast. Cold pizza," Bill announced, grinning. Sara couldn't help but smile. Typical Bill...

"I don't need breakfast. All I need is you," Sara said, wrapping her arms around Bill. He kissed her long and deep.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've been so lonely without you," Bill exclaimed.

"Where's the bathroom?" a female voice called out from the hall. Sara turned and saw a trashy looking blonde girl with matted hair stumble out of Bill's bedroom.

"What's going on Bill? Who is she?!" Sara cried out in disbelief.

"I can explain..."

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Just save it, Bill," Sara exclaimed, "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I guess that's just how much I meant to you."

"Sara... wait..."

"You must've been _real_ lonely without me," Sara sobbed as she pulled the ring off her finger and slammed it on the kitchen counter. She left the apartment, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She had never felt this betrayed and this humiliated in her life. She had thought that Bill would have been different from the other guys she had dated, but he had burned her like the other ones had.

She sped down the highway. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She just needed to get away.

Away from the lies. And the pain.

* * *

"Come on, Bill. Lighten up," Tom prodded his brother, "just smile."

"If it wasn't for you abandoning your date last night I wouldn't be in this situation!!" Bill cried, glaring at his twin, "she's gone!! And it's all because of you! I don't know if I can forgive you for this Tomi." Bill stormed off to his room.

Tom felt like a lousy brother. He wasn't proud of his actions that night. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, just to have a fun night. He clicked on the TV to distract himself from reality, but when he turned it on, he got a shocking blast of reality.

"In other news today, an accident involving a semi and a small car has left a 19 year old girl in the hospital with serious injuries. The other driver was released from the hospital earlier after receiving minor injuries," the news anchor announced. They showed a picture of the victim on the screen - Sara.

"Bill!!!" Tom called out, still in shock from the news.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Bill replied from behind the door.

"There's been an accident! Sara's in the hospital!!" Tom shouted in concern.

The door opened rapidly and Bill looked frantic. "I need to see her," he said quietly, putting on a jacket and walking out the door.

The minute he pulled into the hospital parking lot, he ran inside. He hadn't bothered to change his clothes or even comb his hair, but he didn't care. He just needed to make things right.

Bill went up to the nurse and asked to see Sara.

"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing Bill suspiciously.

"Just tell her it's a friend," Bill declared.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked in a demanding tone.

He sighed,"Bill," he reluctantly stated.

"I'll tell her you're here," she replied in a cold tone. She was a foreboding woman with sharp features and an angular bob. He just hoped she had a heart.

Bill anxiously paced the waiting room, hoping that he'd get the chance to explain what had happened. The nurse emerged and frowned at him.

"She doesn't want to see you," she announced in a disdainful voice.

"Please, nurse, I need to see her!! She means everything to me. I would put myself in that hospital bed if it meant her being safe. I love her and I need to set things right," Bill exclaimed frantically, "she's the only one I can ever love. Without her, there will be no other and I need to tell her that."

The nurse's face softened. "That's exactly the way I felt about my husband before he passed on," she said, a reminiscent look on her face, "go on. Tell her how you feel now that you have the chance."

"Thank you," Bill exclaimed gratefully and entered Sara's room.

"I don't want to hear it Bill," Sara scowled the minute she saw his face. She looked so vulnerable lying there in the hospital bed. She was as pale as the pillow she rested her head against.

"You know I never would hurt you. You also know that you're the only person I'd ever want to be with," Bill declared, "that's why I slept on the couch last night. Amy's sister needed to crash, so I gave her my bed. That's it."

"Yeah right," Sara said, still angry at Bill.

"When she tried to come on to me I pushed her away. Do you know what I said?"

"What did you say?" Sara inquired.

"I said that I was taken. Because I am. I'm taken by you," Bill declared, "I have been ever since the first moment I saw you. I love you, Sara."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Bill smiled, "I would never want to be with anyone but you."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Sara whispered, "I just feared losing you and I thought that my fears were coming true.

Bill kissed her gently and brushed her cheek.

"I love you too Bill," Sara said softly.

"Good, because your ring is lonely. It needs it's finger back," Bill declared, holding out the ring, "may I?"

Sara nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger. She pulled him down and embraced him.

"I know that our love can get us through anything," Bill exclaimed, "you just have to trust me. And trust in our love."

Sara glanced at the ring. "I should have known that you would never betray me," she said, "I've never had anything this perfect in my life and I thought it would disappear."

"I'm here to stay," Bill replied, "I'm here forever as long as you want me."

She pulled him closer. "Together forever," she whispered as they were locked in each other's arms.

* * *

THE END!!!


End file.
